Temperance vs Rebecca
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Its the champions league who are you rootin' for...im terrible at summaries but better at stories, promise


**A/N**: I just thought of this when I was sitting down and hatin' on Rebecca and Hannah…..yeah I know

we shouldn't hate but well I can't help it. Yeah, in this story, BB are in an ER(established relationship)

Disclaimer: Yeah that's right, I almost forgot, **I DO NOT OWN BONES, **no matter what I have been told in

my dreams….

Parker came running into the Jeffersonian he was a flash of blond hair, with his mother Rebecca right

behind him

"Bones, Bones" he screamed in delight

"Parker…." She knelt down so she would be at eye level with the young boy as he collided into her and

wrapped his little arms around her shoulder giving her as tight a hug as he could manage

"….what are you doing here?"

"Oh…me and mom went to daddy's office but he wasn't there so she guessed he might be here"

"Well he is here"

"Really, where?"

"Over there on the platform with Angela" she pointed Booth out and immediately Parker caught sight

of him, he bounded up the steps of the platform and collided into Booth just as he had run into her.

Rebecca had been watching them, that is Brennan and Parker and couldn't help but feel jealous at the

amount of affection Parker was showing Temperance, Parker was her son and hers alone….well he was

also Seeley's son but still, all of his love was supposed to be directed at her, his mother not some hot,

sexy, intelligent girlfriend of his father….crap, now she sounded like an angry bitter bitch well truth be

told she **WAS **angry but not at Temperance but at Seeley for exposing her son to Temperance so much.

Finally when Parker ran towards his dad, Temperance turned her attention to the petite blonde standing

stoically in front of her they were thrown into an awkward silence before Temperance spoke

"Rebecca"

"Tempe"

"Please, I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as Dr Brennan, the name Tempe is reserved to

only family relations and seeing as you are not one I would prefer you refrain from calling me that"

She didn't really mean to sound so cold towards Rebecca but she couldn't help it, 6 months ago when

she had moved in with Booth, Rebecca had been unusually too civil towards her pointing out that she

was filling Parkers head with 'scientific jargon way too advanced for his age' as if that was not enough

one time she had told her how Booth had proposed to her and she had rejected him, keyword here

being** PROPOSED**, Temperance might not understand people completely or believe in the concept of

marriage or monogamy, though she had to admit the concepts had lately become more appealing than

before, but that did not mean that she didn't recognize a veiled attempt at condensation when she

heard it, it was like Rebecca was saying that she was better than her and that was why she got

proposed to, that was just arrant nonsense and illogical crap, she wasn't one to behave so out of

character but the woman in her wanted at that moment to yank Rebecca's hair and slam her head into a

nearby wall, it was after that incident that Temperance stopped trying to be 'nice' to Rebecca

"So how's life Dr Brennan"

"Are you asking me about the general concept life in particular or life with Booth because if you are

asking of the former , I am disappointed to tell you that we humans cannot quantify and therefore

calculate or estimate life and so I don't know how life is but if you are asking of the latter, that I can tell

you has been very, very, very good " Rebecca just stood staring at her like she just sprouted a whole new

head she didn't understand what Seeley saw in this woman not only was she difficult to understand but

she was also cold and….and unfeeling

"Actually, I was asking about your life in general, but thank you for that lengthy insight"

"You're welcome "

"So what are you and Seeley working on?"

"Not to be rude or anything Rebecca but you neither work for the F.B.I nor do any work at the

Jeffersonian so I'm sorry but you are not privy to that information "

Angela who had been staring at the main screen of the computer on the platform trying to decrypt a file

on a flash drive found on the victim turned her head to massage the knot forming on the nape of her

neck and that was when she saw Brennan talking with Booth's ex, her eyes almost fell out of her eye

sockets. She had seen Bren talking to Rebecca before but now they seemed to almost be fighting a silent

war, Bren's hands were crossed in front of her and her legs were slightly spread in a stance that

screamed BECK OFF she couldn't see her face but she could guess what it looked like meanwhile

Rebecca's hands were clutching her purse so tight her knuckles were white, her face looked like it was

etched in stone very expressionless, they both looked like they were trying hard to cage their fury at

each other and trying if not for anything then for Parker's sake to be cordial and not tear each others

hair out, well they were trying but their innermost feelings were practically spilling out, they looked like

they wanted to mark their territory problem was there was two of them and only one territory to mark

so…..

Angela lightly tapped Cam who was beside her on the elbow and motioned with her head at where the

two women were standing. Cam was visibly surprised and she and Angela kept on staring both

wondering if there was going to be a very violent cat fight. Booth called Cam about 4 times and when

she didn't answer but kept on staring to God knows where, he and Hodgins followed the two women's

line of sight to the point below the platform, what Booth saw made his heart skip about two beats and

his stomach did many a plenty flip over, not that he didn't encourage Bones to try and talk to Rebecca

but he didn't exactly like it when they talked and right now they both looked very tense, Hodgins put his

hand on Booth's shoulder

"Man I wish I were you ….you have two hot chicks practically tearing each other up for you, you man are the G-man" Booth smiled uncomfortably

"I guess" he made to go down the steps but Hodgins grip on his shoulder tightened

"Dude trust me you don't wanna be there right now"

"Yeah….yeah youre probably right, I mean theyre probably talking about…..about…..you know um lady stuff "

"Yeah"

"Its probably for the best if I stay up here and just wait, right?"

"Right"

Temperance was still staring at Rebecca, they had been standing, staring at each other for close to 5

minutes, both daring the other to leave or stay well this was where Temperance worked so Rebecca

would have to leave sooner or later

"So Dr Brennan, ill just leave now"

"Yeah"

"Um…would you please tell Seeley I was here?"

"Yeah, I will"

"Ok bye"

"Goodbye Rebecca"

Rebecca turned and left angry that she was the one who left and didn't get the last word meanwhile

Temperance casually made her way back to the platform, she swiped her keycard and looked up to find

4 sets of eyes on her

"What?"

Booth was fore chosen as the one who would talk to her first when she returned

"Nothing….nothing at all….just um what did Rebecca want?"

"She just wanted to drop Parker here, why?"

"No reason…uh Hodgins what did you find under the fingernails of the victim " he so desperately

wanted to change the topic, he knew he would hear the whole thing when they got home…it was

gonna be a long night.

**A/N**:Don't know if you like but if you do then please click on the magic blue button it does wonders I

PROMISE


End file.
